Jimmy's Vendetta
Jimmy's Vendetta is the second installment of downloadable content for Mafia II. It continues the story of Jimmy from the PS3 exclusive DLC, The Betrayal of Jimmy. In addition to new missions and leaderboards, Jimmy's Vendetta also comes with new achievements and trophies to collect. Jimmy's Vendetta was released on September 7 for $9.99 (£6.50 in the UK) on PC and PS3 (On PSN 9th of September) , and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox 360 Marketplace. It is set in the 1950s segment of the game and hints that the events take place a while after the events of Mafia II, while adding a total of 34 missions to play. Achievements / Trophies PS3 TROPHIES First Step - Complete your first mission in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze Faster than Light - Achieve a 10x point multiplier in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze Explorer - Drive a total of 1,000 miles in vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze Armament King - Kill your enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" with every weapon available in the game - Firebug - Destroy 100 vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze Sharpshooter - Kill 100 enemies by headshots in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze Carnappert - Finish all Call Dealer missions in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze Revenged - Finish "Jimmy's Vendetta" on any difficulty level - Silver Millionaire - Earn 1,000,000 points in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Silver Massacre - Kill 1,000 enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze XBOX 360 and PC ACHIEVEMENTS First Step - Complete your first mission in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Faster than Light - Achieve a 10x point multiplier in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Explorer - Drive a total of 1,000 miles in vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Armament King - Kill your enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" with every weapon available in the game - 10 Gamerpoints Firebug - Destroy 100 vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Sharpshooter - Kill 100 enemies by headshots in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Carnappert - Finish all Call Dealer missions in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 50 Gamerpoints Massacre - Kill 1,000 enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 20 Gamerpoints Revenged - Finish "Jimmy's Vendetta" on any difficulty level - 100 Gamerpoints Millionaire - Earn 1,000,000 points in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 20 Gamerpoints Characters CLICK HERE FOR MORE INFORMATION *Jimmy (Protagonist) Gravina crime family *Sal Gravina *Tiny Gravina *Ettore *Federico *Three Unknown Caporegimes *Pepe Gambino Irish Gang *Tam Brodie *Bill Brodie *Sean Brodie *James Brodie Other *Judge Hillwood *Charlie Missions Story Missions *Too Good to be True *Lost in Transit *Trash Trailer *Calling Card *Taking the Mick *The Good Word *Paddy Wagon *Tanker Trouble *Sound and Fury *I Got The Stones *Pass the Potcheen *The Red Hand Gang *Cut The Blarney *In Defense of the Prosecution *The Lobotomy *Revolution *Capo Capping *Account Closed *To Trap a Trapper *Tam in a Jam *The Don *The Big Boss Car Thefts *Shubert Pickup Theft *Smith Coupe Theft *Hank Fuel Truck Theft *Shubert Beverly Theft *Shubert Hearse Theft *GAI 353 Military Truck Theft *Berkley Kingfisher Theft *Jefferson Provincial Theft *Potomac Indian Theft *Walker Rocket Theft *Police Bus Theft *Ascot Bailey Theft Unlockable Vehicles *ISW 508 *Police Bus Rare Vehicles *Shubert 38 *Lassiter Series 69 *Smith Coupe *Walter Coupe Wallpapers 01_rtr.png 04_rtr.png 06_rtr.png 07_rtr.png 08_rtr.png 09_rtr.png 10_rtr.png 12_rtr.png 14_rtr.png 15_rtr.png mafia2 2010-10-15 19-45-15-51.jpg mafia2 2010-10-15 19-45-00-40.jpg mafia2 2010-10-15 19-45-09-34.jpg Category:Missions Category:Downloadable contents in Mafia II Category:Jimmy's Vendetta Category:Mafia II